In the hair styling industry, the tasks of hair straightening and hair curling are performed the most often. Hair curlers are well known and are provided in a large array of different forms. However, all hair curlers are only useful to curl hair and generally in a very specific fashion, size, etc. The number and type of hair straightening devices are very limited and are useful only for straightening hair. Further, hair straightening devices are generally complicated and difficult to use. Thus, hair styling shops and hair stylers must invest in and store a large variety of different devices and accessories.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved hair shaping devices and methods of use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved hair straightening devices that are easier to use and less expensive.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved hair shaping devices that are useful in both hair straightening and hair curling projects.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved hair shaping devices and methods of use for both hair straightening and hair curling projects.